Cast and Crew
Cast Some pics and bios From imdb, with additions. * indicates cast members from other scripts. Some of the names in parentheses were names considered in other scripts. Edward Woodward ... Sergeant Howie. David Hemmings was Hardy's first choice for Howie but he had other commitments. Michael York, the second. Woodward, the third. (His autograph) He returned to locations for the BBC in the late 90s for BBC Scotland's Ex:S and in the mide 2000s for The Culture Show. Christopher Lee ... Lord Summerisle Diane Cilento ... Miss Rose Britt Ekland ... Willow Ingrid Pitt ... Librarian (Her role as a librarian was cut out. She plays the registrar.) Lindsay Kemp ... Alder MacGreagor (Willie Joss) Russell Waters ... Harbour Master (John McGreagor? Kevin Collins?)* Aubrey Morris ... Old Gardener / Gravedigger (John Young*) Irene Sunters ... May Morrison (also as Irene Sunter) (Katie Gardener? Myra Forsyth?)* Walter Carr ... School Master Ian Campbell ... Oak (Bruno Remington was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) Leslie Blackater ... Hairdresser (Her speaking role was cut out but she does appear in the Director's Cut. Doris M Latchie)* Roy Boyd ... Broome (His autograph) (Arthur Boldland? Bowlan?*) Peter Brewis ... Musician (recorder, Jew's harp, harmonica, bass) Barbara Rafferty ... Woman with Baby (as Barbara Ann Brown) (Young woman weaning baby)* Juliet Cadzow ... Villager on Summerisle (as Juliette Cadzow) ("Juliet Cadzow is in a recent popular Scottish kids show. She is either in the hairdresser or the Gently Johnny scene , I forget." - Declan McCafferty, FB 10/30/14) (Her autograph) Ross Campbell ... Communicant (Not in any finished version. Was scene shot?) Penny Cluer ... Gillie (Speaking role was cut.) Michael John Cole ... Musician (as Michael Cole) Kevin Collins ... Old Fisherman (He was cast as Harbour Master earlier. John Mulvaney was cast as the Old Fisherman in the cross-plot document.) Gerry Cowper ... Rowan Morrison (as Geraldine Cowper) Ian Cutler ... Musician (fiddler) Donald Eccles ... T.H. Lennox Myra Forsyth ... Mrs. Grimmond (Cut but shot) (Helen Norman)* John Hallam ... P.C. McTaggert (Peter Kelly) Alison Hughes ... Fiancée to Howie Charles Kearney ... Butcher (Ross Campbell) Fiona Kennedy ... Holly (Jane Warner was cast earlier in the cross-plot document. Jane Morton)* John MacGregor ... Baker (as John Macgregor) (one of the sword dancers*) (Roy Hanlon)* Jimmy MacKenzie ... Briar (as Jimmy Mackenzie) Lesley Mackie ... Daisy (also as Leslie Mackie) (Terry Cavers*) Jennifer Martin ... Myrtle Morrison Bernard Murray ... Musician (percussion, replaced on record by Michael Fry) Helen Norman ... Villager on Summerisle (She opens the door, wearing red, asking Howie what he is doing during the search scene, according to Steve P's website.) Lorraine Peters ... Girl on Grave, body double for Britt Ekland Tony Roper ... Postman (Tom Cottemar was cast earlier in the cross-plot document and Ingrid Pitt script.) John Sharp ... Doctor Ewan (Patrick Newell was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) Elizabeth Sinclair ... Villager on Summerisle (Where is she seen?) Andrew Tompkins ... Musician (guitar) Ian Wilson ... Communicant (Not in any version unless in background.) Richard Wren (Martin Black*) ... Ash Buchanan John Young ... Fishmonger (One of the antler dancers*) (Brown Derby*) S. Newton Anderson ... Landers (uncredited) (Who is Landers?) Paul Giovanni ... Musician (uncredited) - wrote music and lyrics for most of the music and sings Gently Johnny Gary Carpenter ... Musician (uncredited) Robin Hardy ... Minister (uncredited) men in the bar of the Green Man: Mark Sunderland is the young man in the grey sweater, the last one seated at the bar on the long side. The young blond man next to him was a friend who had not been selected as an extra but ended up in the film anyway. Mark was selected as an extra. (Nuada #3) teenage couples on the green (participants of the orgy. I count 8 couples) - students from the Bristol Old Vic theater school - Hardy) (Beth Robens*) fire dancers - Scottish National Ballet dancers (Commentary from DVD, Cinefantastique) or a small ballet school in Edinburgh? Fiona Kennedy (Holly) included. 12 seen in the film. Ingrid Pitt's original shooting script says they were the same girls seen in the schoolhouse. Only 11 are seen in that scene. Peter Shaffer - Punch stand-in (GC, AB), re-wrote many of the lyrics which Giovanni changed more, was Giovanni's boyfriend. Also sat in on the editing process early on as Anthony was inlvolved with the filming of Sleuth at the time. Katie Gardener - Prostitute/whore (mainland scene that never got into the movie) Tony Sympson - piano player in the mainland pub (never got into the movie) Touchwood - the goat in the Wicker Man Jimmy Kirkpatrick - man who was supposed to jump off the bridge The "cross-plot" document, in Brown's book, lists some others in various roles, including: John Mulvaney? - Old Fisherman (and ? in Pitt script for Two Fishermen)* Arthur Boland? - Surprised Man (Scene 110 which never made it into the movie.) Publican/Lady Publican* maid in restaurant (Juliet Cadzow, Terry Cavers, Lesley Mackie)* Alistair the Giant* (ended up as Oak) Duggald. A small man* Onlooker at bar* (explains wrestling in pub to Howie, see missing scene pic)* Moultner? ? - 1st Fisherman (from an early scene that never made it to the movie) Ian Robinson - 2nd Fisherman (from an early scene that never made it to the movie) Bruce White - Old Fisherman (from scene 1-2, which never made it to the movie) Joyce (unknown last name) - woman who played the old woman in the library and whose hand was used in the Hand of Glory scene. (Unknown name, ran a carpet shop on George St, (Isle of?) Whithorn.) (John Morton* was to play the old MAN in the library. At some point it was changed to a woman.) Elizabeth McAdam-Laughland - Owner of Isle Castle in Whithorn was an extra in these scenes: the parade, the courtyard and in the crowd that do the slow walk to the stones, in the “humming" scene surrounding Howie and was at the burning too. Her bedroom was used for the scene of the dolls on a bed and 'still sit on her bed to this day.' Plus: Half a dozen fishermen in the harbour Antler dancers* - appear to be 6 (Six antler dancers) (Amanda Sunderland's father* and her two uncles played 3 of them - Mark, Harry and Ian* Sunderland) (see interview) Tar Men (3 or 4 depending on the script you look at) Only one seen in the movie in the courtyard. (4 tar men*) Sword dancers (half a dozen sword dancers*) (6 are seen in procession, one more added on the cliffs scene) - military men from Edinburgh (Stuart Hopps) The extra on the cliffs was probably not one from there as he had a beard. 18 schoolboys on green round Maypole - 16 (18*) kids from the Douglas Ewart High School, Newton Stewart. Included Steve McHarg (age 14), Michael Conway (Lives in Edinburgh. Has written for Punch and other newspapers.), Garry Da Prato, Brian Marshall, Andy Kilpatrick, Ian Paterson (Some of these names are from the "Douglas Ewart high school pupils past & present" Facebook page.) Twenty 13 year-old girls for Harvest Festival photographs - from the Douglas Ewart High School, Newton Stewart, class of 1976. Kathryn Soriani was a model but her pic was possibly not used and is not seen in the movie according to her. Catherine McEwan and Wendy McLaughlan, possibly, were also models for these pics. (Some info from the "Creetown Now and Then" Facebook page.) (For the photographs Howie looks at in the darkroom.) A dozen islanders looking at the bone of an animal* Half a down islanders throwing white stones into a fire* Man in bull hide and four other men* Elderly woman on ground wrapped in a blanket and a dozen onlookers.* 18 schoolgirls in classroom and at stones*. (11 are seen in the schoolhouse, 12 in the fire dance.) Kids carrying "death" out of the village - Drummore Primary School kids were used for this. Two groups were made. Only one made it into the film. That group had: Kirsty McColm (holding the baby doll), Gerald McSkimming (behind her), maybe 10 altogether? (probably = Half a dozen singing village children*) The other group had: Fiona Downes, (more to come hopefully for each.) Also about 10 in it. They had the lines: "We carry life (or was it summer?) into the village." Three Jacks-In-The-Green* - One is seen in the cart with Holly dressed as a hare in the procession Musicians* (Hornpipes, Three-holed whistles, bagpipes, drums, fiddles, tambourines) - None seen in the movie besides the bagpiper in the procession and the above-mentioned musicians who are also on the soundtrack. Two old women and twelve year old child with hare mask* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script. Middle-aged man in a house* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script Three girls aged 10-13 in window of house* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script Mother of girls in window* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script A dozen assorted householders with their masked children* - In Ingrid Pitt's original script Half a dozen women in the hairdressing salon in front of basins Two women in hairdressing shop under driers* A very old woman* (Dead) John Morton, (Alive) Louise McLaren A young man blowing a ram's horn* (Bruce White) (Broome does this in all versions) Four male flambeaux carriers* A crowd of about 100 male islanders* A crowd of about 100 female islanders* The "animals that were used inside the Wicker Man itself, came from Glasserton Bank farm (Also known as 'Cherry Valley'), just outside Whithorn." Phil Heslop. Known Extras: Andy Bays - In the Green Man in a red shirt, procession, beach and cliffs in a purple shirt. Also in scene where Oak is wrestling in the Green Man but that scene isn't in any version. (See missing scenes pics.) Amanda Sunderland's father Mark sat at the bar. (Also was an antler man as was her two uncles, Ian and Harry.) Jim McDowall, from Creetown, driver for crew and equipment and in final scene. Was working at Carnival? Dairies. got taken to the Kirroughtree for a meal. Was in final scene but says he was cut out of other shorter versions(!?) Many of the female staff at Lochinch were used as extras, including the chambermaid, assistant chambermaid, daytime cooks, stable girls and others. (Nuada #3, What the Butler Saw) Frank Kirk - rowed boat carrying Howie ashore on mainland/in Stranraer (scene cut from movie but have still pic.) Crew Directed by Robin Hardy Writing credits Anthony Shaffer (screenplay) He also does a cameo in the crowd scene by the cliffs and can be seen near the end where Howie says :They'll come looking for me." wearing a brown sport coat and green turtle- neck. (screencap) Produced by Peter Snell Original Music by Paul Giovanni (Also seen singing in the pub. Screencap) Cinematography by Harry Waxman (director of photography) Film Editing by Eric Boyd-Perkins Casting by Maggie Cartier Art Direction by Seamus Flannery Costume Design by Sue Yelland Makeup Department Jan Dorman .... hairdresser W.T. Partleton .... make-up (as Billy Partleton) Production Management Mike Gowans .... unit manager Ted Morley .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Jake Wright .... assistant director Brian W. Cook .... second assistant director (uncredited) Vic Smith .... third assistant director (uncredited) Art Department Richard Rambaut .... assistant art director (uncredited) Sound Department Robin Gregory .... sound Bob Jones .... sound Vernon Messenger .... sound editor Camera and Electrical Department Peter Allwork .... photography: second unit John Brown .... still photographer James Devis .... camera operator (as Jimmy Devis) Mike Drew .... focus puller Chris Pinnock .... second assistant camera (uncredited) Ken Worringham .... camera operator (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department Masada Wilmot .... wardrobe supervisor (Also did that on The Prisoner.) Editorial Department Denis Whitehouse .... assistant editor Music Department Gary Carpenter .... associate musical director Magnet .... music performers Other crew Beryl Harvey .... production secretary Stuart Hopps .... choreographer (as Stewart Hopps) Choreographed the sword dancers. Cilento choreographed the Fire Dance. Frank Law .... publicist Susanna Merry .... continuity (as Sue Merry) Jilda Smith .... location manager Fred Bennet ... construction manager Craig Miller .... marketing consultant (uncredited) Annie Ross .... dubbing voice: Britt Ekland (uncredited) Firemen at the Wicker Man - William (Billy) Lyons (says there were 4) Deirdre Murray - on-set nurse who repaired Woodward's broken toe. (Brown)